Looking Through Grey
by Monotague
Summary: He suppose that she's to thank for getting him here. Oneshot. Itahina. Naruto AU.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Blah blah blah. Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Blah blah blah. Gee I can honestly see how people can get sick of these things.**

**A/N I'm not abandoning my other fics. I'm just... going through a phase.**

**Unbeta'd Includes spell check and editing.**

**Title: Memoirs of Day and Night**

**Words: 1665**

**Published: July 18th, 2014**

**Edited: Uhhh...**

* * *

Ridiculous was an understatement.

He had fallen from a tree.

A goddamn _tree._ It was almost funny, except he was in too much pain to laugh. When was the last time he actually laughed?

Had his eyesight gotten really that bad?

"H-hello? I-is s-someone there?" Should he keep quiet? Or take his chances?

"I'm over here." Baggy jacket, eggplant hair, white all-seeing eyes. A Hyuuga, huh? How interesting. She gaped at the open flesh wound his black shirt poorly hid. "Will you help me?"

* * *

They met again, in the same forest, though under different circumstances. A different season, a different year. He was on a mission this time.

"A-ah, it's you," she said as they coincidentally met by the stream. He was here to gather food, while she was here to fill the water canteens. He was suddenly glad he decided to not bring his cloak with him.

"Yes. It's me." It was very awkward small talk, with her tucking her long strands of hair behind her ear while shuffling her feet and him just examining her with those merciless eyes of his.

"Ano, how a-are you this year?"

"Your stutter's getting better." Blood pooled in her cheeks under her skin.

* * *

They kept running into each other in that forest, week after week, month after month. Whether it was by coincidence or purpose, neither of them knew. Small talk was always exchanged, but never names. Favorite colors and food, yes, but not their identities because this was a fantasy and neither wanted to break this illusion.

Until he came crawling in his Akatsuki cloak, torn and drenched with red. He wanted to see this place one last time before he died and Sasuke understood.

"I have happy memories of here, otouto, and maybe you will, too."

"Uchiha-san!" Though his vision was blurred, Itachi could make out the color of the chunin vest. He couldn't really remember what else happened, but he woke up with a blind fold on his eyes wondering if he was dead.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" he first asked as Tsunade unraveled to white bandages on his eyes. His vision blurred a little before everything came into focus. "I... can see?" Tsunade nodded.

"You'll have to thank Hinata-chan for that. She was the one who unblocked your chakra pathways."

"And Sasuke?" She handed him a glass of water.

"In the rehabilitation unit, though the fact that the two are you are in the village at all are classified, " she put her hands on her hips and gave a smirk, "But I must say, Itachi, that you have quite the impressive file. As Hokage of Konohagakure, I declare the S-classed, missing-nin Itachi Uchiha to be cleared of all charges for his devotion to Konohagakure, serving as a double agent within the Akatsuki."

* * *

"Ano, Itachi-kun, what are you going to do now?" Hinata stayed close by him as the two looked over the rooftop of the hospital.

"I'm going to Suna." She turned to look at him.

"B-but! Y-you just got b-back!" Her shy shutter was back. "Tsunade-sama hasn't even announced the reestablished citizenship yet!" He rubbed the crown of her hair.

"Which is why I'll be going to Suna." He leaned over the railing, his expression was a wistful fondness. "It'll be easier for me to be in Suna, than in Konoha. I've already had my citizenship transferred there, and the Kazekage has accepted me as an Anbu captain in its ranks." Her bottom lip quivered like she was about to cry, but she blinked the tears away and smiled.

"T-that's g-great!"

* * *

"You wish to give up your position as Heiress to Hanabi?"

"Hai, otou-san."

"And what will you do after you have resigned your position?"

"The Kazekage of Sunagakure has accepted me into his ranks as a tracker-nin."

"Very well, Hinata. As of today, you are revoked from your position as future clan head." She smiled to herself before bowing low. "Of the Konohagakure branch." She shot up.

"But o-otou-san-"

"The ex-heiress, Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi and Reika Hyuga will reestablish the Hyuga clan from within Suna and lead it as clan head."

* * *

"You want to resign your position as a ninja within Konohagakure?" Tsunade threw the papers down on her desk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tsunade let out a sly grin.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain weasel from the Uchiha clan?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

"O-ohayo. My name is Hinata and starting from today, I will work alongside you. Please take care of me." She bowed deeply, indigo hair falling to her sides. Itachi just stared, Anbu mask dangling from the side of his head. Things had just _really _got interesting.

* * *

They started as partners on the same team. Hinata tracked while the rest of the Anbu finished off the target.

Then, dango and green tea in the afternoons. Itachi thought Hinata was quite cute when they ate dango.

Then, dinner on Wednesdays. Itachi hated Wednesdays, but Hinata made it a bit better.

Shy smiles, a blushing face, the occasional stammer. They were slowly starting to be incorporated into his world, slowly, subtly. He didn't even notice it until he was in too deep.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata!" he screamed. Screw Anbu conduct. Blood matted her hair to her mask. The target was killed, but Hinata... _Goddamit_...

* * *

Her critical condition did not help him on missions. He was distracted and lost focus most of the time. Sometimes, cutting it close. He was relieved off duty for the next two weeks.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Live.

* * *

White eyes blinked rapidly against the bright lights against them.

"She's awake! Tell Sakura-san to come in immediately!" Sakura? What was she doing here?

"Hinata?" Was that Itachi she heard?

"Ita?" Her voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. She could feel warmth through her right hand.

"Marry me?" Maybe it was her fuddled state of mind. Maybe it was the drugs being transmitted into her through the IV's. Maybe she loved him.

"Okay." It was one of the few times she saw him cry.

* * *

She wanted a small wedding. With close friends and family members. Not her whole entire goddamn clan. Itachi wanted to get married in the Uchiha temple back in Konoha. She thought then, that it would be a great idea. But now she sincerely regretted it. She wanted to exchange sake cups in silence. Not to Lee shouting out words of 'youth'. People attracted people. Did Tsunade really have to spread the news around? She tripped in her white kimono as they hastily exited through the back door. She didn't expect Itachi to hook his arm under her legs and carry her. The silk was ripped. Wasn't a woman's wedding day supposed to be the happiest day of her life?

* * *

"So how was the wedding night?" Ino and Tenten and Sakura were in Suna for a mission and had decided to 'visit'. It was more of an interrogation, really. Hinata choked on her green tea and turned red, sputtering out incoherent words.

* * *

"A-ano, Itachi," she said to him nervously one day during dinner, "I'm pregnant." The shrimp tempera she made that for dinner was halfway through his mouth before it dropped back onto his plate and his chopsticks tumbled down to the floor of their house. "Anata... are you crying?"

* * *

They planned for three. _Three. _Not four. Three cribs were waiting in their home in Suna.

With a strangled gasp, she pushed her last child out. There was no cry.

"W-where?" She could barely keep her eyes open, much less talk. "Why isn't i-it crying?" Tears trickled down her face. "L-let me see it." The bundle they brought to her was beautiful, but most importantly, it was _breathing_. She brushed her finger across an ivory cheek tinted with red. It opened its eyes. They were red. A bright strawberry color that was pupil less. And then, it started to cry. "Itachi, are you crying?"

* * *

Kiba wondered where he had gone wrong. If he had done right and stopped her from going to Suna, would she be here next to him today? Kissing his cheek? Straightening his kimono for Naruto's inauguration ceremony? Running after a horde of Inuzuka children?

Even after four children, she still looked like she belonged in her late teen years even though most of the Konoha 12 were advancing their late twenties. The Uchiha-Hyuga pair were an enviable couple. Most women within Suna Konoha either resented Hinata or looked up to her for marrying one of the last Uchihas. And many of the men aspired to be like Itachi. And their children really put the icing on the cake.

Hinata's children were eye catching. Their sons all had the telltale Sharingan within their eyes, and acquired much of their looks from their father except for the dark eggplant hair. Their daughters, however...

"Kiba-oji, save me!" The ceremony had just ended and he caught the youngest daughter of the Uchiha-Hyuga pair just as he turned. Hotaru had the signature red eyes as a female Byakugan-Sharingan Hybrid. All the girls of Hinata and Itachi did.

"What are you running from today, eh, firefly?" She let out a shriek as he spun her around.

Would it be a different story if he had followed her to Suna? Would they have had children with Sunagakure and Konohagakure citizenship?

"Hotaru!" Hinata called out in her soft voice.

"'Kaa-san!" Hotaru ran madly towards her mother. "Your Hanabi-oba and Naruto-oji are having a party and you wouldn't want to miss that, right?" Hinata taunted as she held Hotaru's hand. Marrying Hinata was only a fantasy achieved in his dreams.

And besides, "Kiba-kun!" He had his own family to worry about.

* * *

**A/N Maybe I'll stick in a few extra oneshots to tell who marries who. Hmm...**


End file.
